


丸仓 我觉得，我室友，喜欢我

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 。傻





	丸仓 我觉得，我室友，喜欢我

匿名论坛>>树洞>>情感生活

1L 不知名室友

我觉得，我室友，喜欢我。

是这样的。我觉得我室友他可能喜欢我，这么说可能显得我很自恋。他也没有主动告白，但是几个月以来这种越来越强烈了……我也是第一次遇到这种事——同性的爱慕，什么的。所以发出来，也是想要一些分析和帮助。

而且我现在真的有很强烈的叙说欲！

先说一下大致情况，我是大三，今年为了实习之类的事情搬出来住。因为手上也不是很宽裕，便想和人同租，在同学介绍下找上了我现在的室友。

见到的第一面我就震惊了。这人是，我的学长，凭借贝斯技术一张脸以及等等等等，蝉联学校论坛最想让他做自己男朋友数年的人！

我那时有点激动。毕竟帅气弹贝斯是每个人男人的浪漫，虽然我在大学band里是鼓手，嗯。但是管他呢。

一开始我担心他会不会晚上带女朋友回来，毕竟我觉得这房子隔音效果堪忧。好在并没有。然而。

他！每天！都！带回来！一堆话！

开始的一个月还好。但自从有次见过他醉酒的模样以后，他就像是开了闸。每天扯着我说好多事情，还有各种笑话。一开始我真的非常懵，时间久了以后居然接受了这种设定。陪他笑得停不下来！有次我俩就这么趴在沙发上笑个不停，我说够了，我要去写报告了。他突然一脸严肃说，你加油！于是我俩的笑声又简直要掀了房顶。

现在我都焦虑了，害怕会陷入他的圈套，打闹个一晚上然后什么工作都完不成。

还要被邻居投诉笑声扰民。

可怕的是。有次我和朋友提起这件事，他一脸不可思议，说室友他其实很认生，混熟了会放得很开，但像和我这么好的从来没有。

就是从那会儿起我感觉到了不一样。下面说说几件让我怀疑他喜欢我的小事……

上周我和室友一起和同学去唱歌。气氛挺好的，大家吵着玩国王游戏。室友被惩罚亲一下白皮肤学长，他俩大概是习惯了，笑嘻嘻地就亲了一下嘴角。然后神态自若地继续。

可没想到后来我中了招，但真心话是我有点抵触和男人亲吻这事。就算是室友这张男女通吃的脸也不行。我刚拒绝，室友就满脸的失落，明明这是惩罚不是奖励好吗！

我最受不了这样的表情，加上众人起哄。我凑过去飞快亲了一下，然后立马撤退。结果看到室友他脸通红，抿着嘴愣着。

我心里纳闷，刚才和白皮学长不是挺自然的吗。难道是我太主动了？我想去道歉，但又为刚才的事羞耻地走不过去。反倒是他主动靠了过来，支支吾吾地和我说些乱七八糟的。

气氛一度很尴尬，很不成年人。最后我俩都沉默了，室友小心翼翼地开口，你没生气吧？

我说我没有。他立马高兴起来，说太好了。说这话的时候他眼里还有种满足。我们可以早点回去打游戏，他莫名其妙地补充。

讲道理，两个人成年男人之间会有这么关心对方情绪的吗？！偷摸摸过来，怕我生气什么的！这种事我小学以后就没干过了。好吧我承认他笑得露出酒窝时我觉得真可爱，但更多的是觉得诡异啊！

完了接下来的时间里还一直挨着我坐！到了兴头上和我肢体接触！明明别人也很需要你活跃气氛别盯着我啊！我一抗拒，室友就摆出“你生气了吗是我不好”的表情！

叫我没办法啊！

抱歉抱歉一时间太激动了。一讲到他我就想疯狂说话吐槽，大概是病。

刚才说到哪了？喔对，回去打游戏。

室友这人是个文学青年，虽然经常没个正经，却会一个人在阳台上捧着厚厚的文学著作，明明眼前就是隔壁楼的外立面，却依旧能五分钟感叹人生三次。

我呢，彻头彻尾的21世纪人民。有闲空就来一把游戏。有次他想和我去酒吧，我说我要打活动。室友于是问我在玩什么。

我把手游只给他看，还随口说了几个别的平台的。这个是我平常一直在玩的，那个可以和朋友联机……

于是我在第二天见到一个眼里闪着光，把一堆光盘在我眼前罗开，雀跃地问我玩哪个的室友。

可恶，他为什么这么有钱？那个典藏版是从哪里搞来的！

好吧好吧这不是重点。重点是，似乎只是因为我，室友开始打游戏了。他技术其实一般，很多时候是我在带他，还好并不坑，我也就乐得享受“高手”的感觉。

有次我在打本，他因为等级不够在挂机。我好不容易结束了，舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，才发现室友他居然在看我！

我当即吓了一跳，问他我脸上是不是有什么。

室友这次罕见地没脸红，一本正经地说，看你打游戏觉得很有趣。

这把我闹了个不好意思，过了好一阵才反应过来。看我打游戏？那岂不是刚才二十多分钟他一直就在看我！

那时候我就几乎肯定确定以及认为一定，他喜欢我了。

还有那次，室友在外头办事，我久违地独自打游戏，届时正好游戏里有活动，玩家可以放天灯，游船之类的。我截了张图，没多想地发给了室友，本来意思是想说这挺有趣的。

可室友想得不简单。

-好看——！  
-哎。可惜我还得在外头待一周，没法玩限时活动了。

-没事啊，youtube上有很多实况。

-不能和你一起看的话，没意思。

以及流泪emoji。

我还能说什么。配上室友那个声音，够他每个游戏里都找个对象了！可他不！他就和我约游戏！虽然主题是我的室友可能喜欢我，但我很肯定了。

……或许我应该开个贴叫，作为一个直男被大众情人的学长喜欢了该怎么办。


End file.
